The Blue Rose (Diary no JOURNAL entries of Harry Potter)
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: WARNING: This was written almost two years ago so please don't expect the quality to be as good as my current fics. :D After eight years of being friends with Hermione Granger, I've come to the conclusion that she is completely mental. Technically, I've known she was mental since the first day I met her but this year she's gone to the highest possible rating of being mental.


The Blue Rose (Diary no JOURNAL Entries of Harry Potter)

A/N: I was browsing through my unfinished fanfics folder and found this! It's probably one of the longest things I've ever written and I didn't want to let it go to waste so here I am posting this. :)) I don't really intend on finishing this one unless you guys think that I should. So there.

Disclaimer: I live in the Philippines, I'm not one of the richest women in the world and I didn't come up with the genius series that is Harry Potter. Is that all? Right, thanks.

After eight years of being friends with Hermione Jean Granger, I've come to the conclusion that she is completely and utterly mental. Technically, I've known she was mental since the first day I met her (for more information, please read my other rants a.k.a. the "Harry Potter" series) but this year she's gone to the highest possible rating of being mental.

I know what you're thinking, what in the name of Merlin's pants did Hermione do this time? Well, here's your answer: she's planned a supervised graduation party. **SUPERVISED**! I talked to her about it this morning; our conversation went a little something like this:

Me: Hey! Ron told me that you're planning our graduation party!

Her: Yes, I am. Although, I've no idea how to do it!

Me: I'll help you (I'm such a good person). *insert my incredibly helpful suggestions here* Oh, and maybe we should add a little bit of firewhisky to the butterbeer or whatever drink we'll serve.

Her: I don't think Professor McGonagall will allow that, though.

Me: She doesn't have to know about it, Hermione.

Her: Well she will! She'll be at the party too!

Me: *Please note that this was said after 10 seconds of shocked silence* Why in the name of Merlin's soggy y-fronts (Her: HARRY!) will she be there?

Her: She's going to supervise *insert trademark Hermione eye-roll here*

Me: HERMIONE! THIS IS OUR GRADUATION PARTY! WE SHOULDN'T BE SUPERVISED!

Her: I won't have you all acting like loose Cornish pixies during our final night at Hogwarts.

Then she left. Now do you understand my point? I love Hermione, really I do (as a friend! F-R-I-E-N-D! Ron, I know you'll be reading this you little git!) but she's so exasperating!

-9.10 pm (Dormitory)

She's annoyed with me. Bugger it all, I shouldn't have talked to her like I did. Wait; hang on, Ron's just arrived from his date with Luna.

I thank whatever force persuaded Ron to ask Luna out two months ago. Merlin, that was funny. Now where was I? Oh, right. Hermione.

I hate it when she doesn't talk to me. It's like life isn't normal without her, my day isn't complete if I don't see her smile. WOAH WOAH WOAH. Stop right there. Did I really just say that?!

Great, now I'm feeling really confused. I'll sleep this over.

-9.27 pm (Dormitory)

She's talking to me again! Here's what happened:

Me: Hi Hermione.

Her: Hello Harry.

Me: So...er..do you still need help with the party?

Her: D'you really want to help me plan a supervised *insert wince* party?

Me: I just really want us to be okay again and -oof!

She gave me a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me. Anyways, I'm just really happy we're fine again.

Hermione's planned this muggle ceremony-thing to end the party. It's called a 'blue rose ceremony' and the gist of it is that you give a blue rose to the person who's made your Hogwarts years even more special.

So now I've got a new problem: Who in the name of Merlin's socks am I going to give my rose to?

Possibilities:

1. Hermione- People might get the wrong idea.

2. Ginny- yes, my ex-girlfriend. What could be more awkward?

3. Ron- People might think we're gay.

4. Luna- Ron might kill me

5. Professor McGonaggle- Scary idea!

6. Kreacher- Bloody hell, I'm going mental!

-10.12 pm (Common Room)

P.S. Ron, after you've read this, don't forget to give me back my Firebolt. It's been four days, you prat! And stop reading my journal!

I've got good news and bad news. Good news: I aced my potions exam (without the help of the 'half-blood prince') and Quidditch practice went fantastic (Thank you Won-Won for finally returning my Firebolt). Bad News: I still haven't decided who to give my rose to and to make matters worse, Hermione says we need to have dates!

You think that being the "Man-Who-Won" would guarantee myself a date but no.

Now, date possibilities:

1. Hermione- We'd go as friends. I'd have a good time but again, people will get the wrong idea.

2. Lavander- After seeing her relationship with Ron, I'm scared of what would happen. She might have us married or something.

3. Parvati- She still hasn't gotten over the Yule Ball incident.

4. Padma- She'd take Parvati's side.

5. Luna- I'm kidding Ron! Stop reading my journal!

6. Ginny- still awkward

7. Hannah- Don't know her that well

8. Susan- Same reason.

Oh the woes of being a teenage male.

-9.47 pm (Dormitory)

I've decided to go stag.

-11.08 pm (same day)

Hermione's just asked me to go with her as friends to get Cormac McLaggen off her back. I agreed. So much for going stag.

-9.02 am (Great Hall)

Threatened McLaggen on my way to Transfiguration.

-9.24 am (Transfiguration)

I've got the most frustrating male best friend in the whole world. He reads my JOURNAL daily and he keeps calling it a diary!

Ron: Harry, are you almost done there? I want to read your diary!

Me: It's not a diary, Ron. It's a Journal! And stop reading it!

Ron: But your diary's really interesting! It's a lot better than that book Hermione's always telling me to read.

Me: You mean Hogwarts, a History? And for the bloody nth time, Ron, it's a JOURNAL!

Ron: Potato, potato. What's the difference?

Me: Diaries are for girls. Journals are for men.

Ron: So you own a diary, then.

I threw my copy of 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7' at him. Honestly, I'll become a murdered if Ron keeps this up beca-

**Harry, who are you going to give your rose to? -Ron**

If Ron's body is found in the next three hours, I'll be sent to Azkaban at dawn. Assuming they find me.

-8.26 pm (Common Room)

This blue rose situation is getting out of hand. I've received 29 different notes (from different people, mind you!) telling me to wait for their blue rose tomorrow night. A lot of them were anonymous.

I pray that all those notes are from girls.

I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO TO GIVE MY ROSE TO!

-9.42 am (Charms class)

_Harry, I'm sorry for writing on your journal without your permission but could you please help me with the beverage choices for tomorrow? Professor McGonaggle agreed not to supervise any longer. So we can add firewhisky (not too much, mind you or you'll not live for our graduation) to the drinks. -Hermione_

_-10.26 am (Herbology)_

I'm planning on putting a locking charm on this journal.

-11.54 am (Great Hall)

Luna reckons that Hermione was bitten by a woozle. Thus, she persuaded our dear headmistress/Transfiguration teacher not to supervise the party to which Ron agreed vehemently.

I had no retort.

-2.41 pm (D.A.D.A.)

I've decided to give my rose to Voldemort. He, after all, made my life terribly interesting and newsworthy. What more could a teenage boy want?

If only he was still alive.

-4.57 pm (Common Room)

**Bloody hell, Harry! You're even more mental than Hermione!**

**-5.03 pm (Same place)**

_Apparently, sarcasm is not in Ronald's vocabulary. Harry, I still need your help. Meet me at the library after you've read this._

_-5.07 pm (Common Room)_

Don't my best friends have anything else to do rather than read and now WRITE on my journal?

-5.12 pm (Common room)

We've got a free day tomorrow to prepare for our graduation and more importantly, our (unsupervised) Graduation party!

Guest list:

1. All Gryffindor 7th years.

2. All Hufflepuff 7th years.

3. All Ravenclaw 7th years.

4. Certain Slytherin 7th years- most of the lot of them had no intention coming to the party as they had their own and even better party, or so they say. However, notable names shall grace our party with their presence. (i.e.: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini)

Still have no idea who I'm going to give my rose to. Hermione has, though.

Her: Harry, what do you think about my 'blue rose ceremony' idea for the party?

Me: I think its bloody brilliant (she blushed). If only I knew who to give mine to.

Her: That should be easy. Who's made your stay here even more memorable?

Me: Everyone, really.

Her: Well, you can't give everyone a rose.

Me: Have you decided?

Her: Yes, actually.

Me: Who is it?

Her: None of your concern.

Me: Ha ha. Funny, Hermione. Now who is it?

Her: You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

Me: Aw, come on Hermione! Since when have you kept secrets from me?

Her: Since just now, apparently.

Me: Give me a clue, though.

Her: You know this person.

Me: Great. That _really_narrows it down.

Her: You know this person extremely well.

Me: Is it a bloke? (She blushed. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER BLUSHED.) Alright then. I'm guessing a Gryffindor since I don't know guys from the other houses all that well.

Her: Excellent deduction, Watson.

Me: So who is it?

Her: It's -well, I think the answer should be obvious.

She was blushing madly then packed up her things and practically flew out of the library.

What was that all about?

-7.06 pm (Library)

BLOODY SODDING HELL. HERMIONE FANCIES ME. HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER FANCIES ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHY AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN OUR YEAR THAT DOES NOT KNOW THIS FACT?

Ron: Where the bloody hell have you been?  
Me: In the library with Hermione.  
Ron: Oh.  
Me: Has Hermione told you who she's giving her rose to?  
Ron: No, she hasn't told me.  
Me: It's not like her to keep secrets from us.  
Ron: Even if she hasn't told us, it's not like we don't know.  
Me: YOU KNOW WHO HERMIONE'S GIVING HER ROSE TO?  
Ron: Erm...yes? Don't you?  
Me: NO. Why'd you think I'm so bothered about it  
Ron: Well, 'cause Hermione's giving YOU her rose.  
Me: ME?  
Ron: Yes. She's fancied you for years, you prat.  
Me: YEARS? PLURAL?  
Ron: Oh for the love of Merlin. YES. YEARS. HERMIONE'S FANCIED YOU FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS NOW.

I stopped breathing. I'm not kidding, I really did. Luckily, Ron snapped me out of it and I wrote this.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

If I give Hermione my rose (which I was planning to, by the way) she might think I like her back and that would be weird because I don't like _like_her. At least I don't think I do. Then when she finds out that I don't reciprocate her feelings, she might hex me to the next century and never speak to me again.

- 9.36 pm (Dormitory)

Its morning and I'm still nervous as hell. This is worse than the feeling I got when I was about to kill Voldemort. VOLDEMORT. That wanker who's been terrorizing the world for half a century. And I'm getting this feeling because of Hermione Granger.

- 8.19 am (Common Room)

I jumped when Hermione touched my knee. Jumped, I tell you!

I don't know what I'm going to do with my life anymore.

- 8.32 am (Great Hall)

Ron and Luna are snogging like there is no tomorrow (which they do, in all honesty, everyday since they started dating) in front of me and Hermione. AWK-bloody-WARD.

-9.26 am (Common Room)

Hermione keeps asking me who I'm going to give my rose to. I shrugged and told her to wait and see as well.

I cannot believe how calm I am acting! Go me!

- 10. 10 am (Common Room)

Girls take such an incredibly long time to get dressed. The party starts at 6pm, it is only 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Luna and Hermione have told us that they have to go since they're running out of time to get dressed.

Guys get dressed in 15 minutes. 30 for special occasions. Girls take 3 hours.

I am never going to (nor will I ever attempt to) understand the female mind.

-3.14 pm (Dormitory)

I'm insanely stupid, I know, to bring my journal to the dance. But really, I can't tell Ron what happens since he's probably going to spend the night snogging Luna in some broom cupboard.

Hang on, I hear Hermione's voice from the girl's dormitory

-5.47 pm (Common Room)

BLOODY HELL. She looks amazing. Hermione, I mean.

-6.10 pm (Great Hall a.k.a. Party Venue)

I think I do fancy Hermione but I'm not entirely sure so it's best not to tell her just now.

Why haven't I ever noticed how soft her skin is?

-7.32 pm (Great Hall)

This is how my graduation party went: Had a good time, loved dancing with Hermione, spent the whole night laughing together and such. Then the blue rose ceremony started and HOLY SODDING HELL. I BROKE MY BEST FRIEND's HEART. BROKE IT.

Which is what I told Ron for the better part of an hour.

So, anyway, there we were having a pretty wicked time when a bunch of first years came in and started handing out blue roses to everyone. I stared at mine for about 2 seconds, still contemplating whether or not to give it to Hermione when she said "Harry, I know this will be dreadfully awkward and all but I wanted to give my rose to you because -"

And then I ruined it all by saying "Look, I know you fancy me Hermione but I don't fancy you back." JUST LIKE THAT. OUT OF THE BLUE. I HAD NO IDEA WHY I'D DONE IT BUT I DID.

And she ran away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I feel so disgusted with myself.

-1.16 am (Dormitory)

She won't even look at me. Someone kill me now.

Where's Voldemort when you need him? Oh right, he's dead. I murdered him. Stupid of me to do that.

-7.49 am (Common Room)

Okay, so I don't think it's stupid that I killed Voldemort. I mean, I probably saved a bunch of innocent people from dying by killing the git.

-7.54 am (Common Room)

Woah. Just woah. I've just realized that I don't fancy Hermione. I -wait for it - love her. I LOVE HER. Now I have to get her back before the graduation ceremony starts. Wish me luck.

-8.17 am (Common Room)

A/N: That's all I'd written so far. So if you think I should continue, please leave a review or something. :) Also, bear in mind that this was written by a 15-year-old me so my writing style has definitely changed since then. Yeah, I think that's all I have to say for now. Cheers!


End file.
